Seasons of Love
by doodlegirll
Summary: Pocahontas songfic. How do you measure your life?


Seasons of Love

♥

Dedicated to Mrs. MacMullen

**_Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes_**

**_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_**

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes**_

_**How do you measure, measure a year?**_

**_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee?_**

_**In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife?**_

_**In five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes how do you measure a year in the life?**_

_**How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love... **_

_**Seasons of love…**_

_**Seasons of love…**_

John stared at the ground. How could this be happening? Could she really be gone?

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes**_

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan**_

Pocahontas was gone. How could she be gone?

John couldn't believe it. Pocahontas was dead. And their life hadn't even begun yet! John's eyes filled with tears as he remembered her, the woman he loved, the woman who loved him, the woman that had saved his life, the woman that had shown him what life was all about.

_**Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes**_

_**How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?**_

John remembered when he had first met Pocahontas. He had come with his fellow Englishmen to settle and explore Virginia. While out scouting, John had met Pocahontas and his eyes had been opened to how much life meant, what it was all about. He had finally learned to measure his life not in idle possessions and wealth, but in love.

_**In truths that she learned**_

Why had he told her? Why had he told her about his exploring past, that he had killed natives in other lands just like her? He remembered the horror on her face when he had told her.

_Flashback_

"Pocahontas?" John asked as he stepped into her hut.

"John?" Pocahontas asked. "What is it?"

"Pocahontas, there's something I have to tell you." He said.

"What?"

"Pocahontas, you know how I've explored other lands before?" John asked. Pocahontas nodded.

"Yes, I remember that." She said. John sighed.

"There's something you don't know. Pocahontas," John said as he took her hands in his. "I…I…I just don't know how to tell you this. I love you so much. But I have to tell you this or it'll haunt me for the rest of my life. Pocahontas, when I explored those lands, I…killed people. I killed the Indians there." He said quietly. Pocahontas stared at him in horror.

"John, how could you?" She screamed as she ran from her hut and into the forest.

_End of Flashback_

_**Or in times that he cried**_

John had been so angry with himself. He had gone after her, but she wouldn't listen to him. Finally, John had given up and gone back to Jamestown. All he could do was cry. It was over. Pocahontas would never forgive him for what he had done in his past.

_**In bridges he burned**_

John had hated himself. He had just burned the bridge between him and Pocahontas. Or so he had thought.

_Flashback_

"John?" Pocahontas said. John turned from the windowsill where he had stood for three hours.

"Pocahontas? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What do you think? I came to see you!"

"See me? Why?"

"Because I love you."

"You still love me after all I've done in my past?" He asked. Pocahontas smiled.

"Of course I do! I overreacted. We all have pasts. Remember? I was promised to Kocoum when I met you. I didn't love him, John, I loved you and I still do. I always will. I was just shocked. And I had a hard time imagining you killing people." Pocahontas said.

"I can't believe that that was me once." John said.

"That doesn't matter anymore. I love you and I always will." Pocahontas said and John knew that she would always be with him.

_End of flashback_

_**Or the way that she died**_

John couldn't believe she was gone. She had died protecting him.

_Flashback_

Someone snarling caused Pocahontas and John to spin around. They had gone to talk to Grandmother Willow.

"Look what we have here." The voice snarled. "Smith and his beloved savage." With that, the voice was matched to a face as a lone figure stepped from the shadows. It was Ratcliffe.

"You!" Pocahontas hissed under her breath.

"What do you want, Ratcliffe?" John asked.

"Revenge. And for you to suffer." Ratcliffe snarled. He cocked his gun. He aimed at John.

"No!" Pocahontas cried as she stepped in front of John just as Ratcliffe pulled the trigger.

"No!" John said as Pocahontas fell back into his arms. Ratcliffe laughed as he walked away.

"Pocahontas, Pocahontas, wake up. Wake up." John pleaded. Pocahontas opened her eyes.

"John…" She said.

"Pocahontas, why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let him shoot you again." She said.

"Pocahontas, hold on." John begged.

"I love you, John." Pocahontas said and was gone.

_End of flashback_

_**It's time now, **_

_**To sing out**_

_**Though the story never ends**_

**_Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends!_**

"John?" John turned to find Thomas standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Thomas." John answered, but he didn't look up from the ground.

"John, Pocahontas wouldn't want you grieve like this. She would want you to move on." Thomas said.

"How can I, Thomas? How can I move on without her here with me?"

"I don't know, John. You just need to." Thomas said, shrugging. Then he left.

"I miss you, Pocahontas. I love you and I promise to never leave you."

_John, please, don't be sad. I love you, too, and we'll be together again someday._ John knew Pocahontas was telling him not to grieve for her. She would always be with him.

_**Remember the love**_

_**Remember the love**_

_**Remember the love…**_

"I'll never forget you, Pocahontas." John said.

_I'll never forget you, either, John._ Pocahontas whispered in the wind and John smiled. They _would_ see each other again. Until then, he would remember her and her love for him. And he would never forget, of all the things she taught him, to measure his life in love.

_**Measure in love.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N- I dedicated this to Mrs. MacMullen, who moved to another school district. I was one of her VERY first students and I miss her alot, but it's also in memory of my Gran, who passed away on Thanksgiving Day. I miss her so much because I was closer to her than anyone else. And this song isn't exactly the happiest song in the world. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! **

**-Robin**


End file.
